EL TITERE
by wendolyn3
Summary: En un misterioso mundo paralelo, una oscura bruja y sus tres bellas aprendices, juegan con la vida de alguien a quien amamos.


TITERE

Era este un enorme salón oscuro.  
De lustrosos pisos de granito y paredes de roca madre.

Largos y pesados cortinajes púrpura y granate cubrían parte de las paredes y adornaban los amplios ventanales de cristales relucientes por donde se filtraba la luz de la luna.

Enormes estanterías llenas de libros antiguos adornaban aquel gran salón, y en un extremo, una gran chimenea de roca calentaba la estancia iluminando gran parte de la misma.  
Altos candelabros de pie de tres y cuatro brazos cargando largas velas blancas encendidas, y que se hallaban distribuidos con precisión, ayudaban a mantener iluminado hasta el último rincón del salón.

En medio del mismo un gran escritorio lleno de pergaminos, frascos y abalorios llamaba poderosamente la atención; y muy cerca de este, un pedestal sostenía el gran grimorio que contenía los grandes y poderosos misterios de la magia y la necromancia  
A este lugar entraron como tromba aquellas tres hermosas mujeres de largos vestidos negros que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, que discutían acaloradamente.

Abriendo de par en par las altas puertas de doble baraja, la voluptuosa pelirroja fue la primera en entrar con la furia pintada en su bello rostro.  
Detrás de ella, dos sensuales rubias, una de largos y sedosos cabellos lacios y dulces ojos azules; y la otra, con una larga y brillante mata de apretados rizos que enmarcaban un delicioso rostro angelical, lleno de pecas y con dos esmeraldas que relumbraban.

Las tres mujeres, venían discutiendo casi a los gritos, y tan ensimismadas estaban en ello que no se dieron cuenta de la pequeña figura oscura que, sentada en un butacón muy cerca de la chimenea, leía en silencio.

-¡Hiciste trampa! – rugió la pelirroja

-No lo hice – exclamó la de ojos azules – fue una prueba que nos puso nuestra Madame, ella dijo que todo recurso era viable.

-Sí, pero ... ¿ese? ¿no te parece que te sobrepasaste? – dijo la ojiverde, muy enfadada.

-No, no lo creo. Madame dijo que cualquier recurso era factible ¿y de qué se quejan?

-¡Aish! Yo pude haber ganado, si tan solo esta... ¡estúpida! No hubiera hecho llover aquella tarde para quedarse a solas con él en su casa. ¡Ya lo tenía! Si hubiera llegado a mi fiesta hubiera sido tan fácil conquistarlo...

-Sí claro ¡metiéndolo en tu cama!

-¡Era mi oportunidad, mi turno de hacer mi jugada; y me la arrebataste!

-Ay hermanita es que lo pensabas hacer no era correcto...- ´dijo la pecosa con fingida compasión.

-¿Y acaso eso no es lo mismo que tú hiciste? Tanto tiempo haciéndote la santita, la muy correcta, tanto tiempo dándotelas de virgen... Dime ¡so puerca! ¿te acostaste con él, eh?

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! ¿y qué si lo hice? Mejor yo que tú ¿no?

-Ayyyy yo te matoooo infelíz! – chilló la pelirroja amenazando con sus uñas el pecoso rostro de su interlocutora.

-¡¿A miiii?! Te recuerdo hermana que esta mosca muerta es la que terminó ganando esta prueba.

-Así es – dijo la otra rubia – yo me quedé con él, soy más astuta, más inteligente ¡soy la mejor, asúmanlo de una vez!

-¡Con trampas!- dijo la pecosa

-¡Como si tu no las hicieras pecosa endemoniada, con poner cara de mojigata haces lo que quieres pero eres el diablo!- dijo la pelirroja

Así, las tres jóvenes brujas, continuaron enfrascándose de nuevo en aquella acalorada discusión que llevaba ya horas, desde que habían cruzado el vórtice interdimensional que las trajo de regreso a su mundo de aquella otra dimensión donde su ama y maestra las había enviado para que pasaran una de tantas pruebas que solía ponerle a sus jóvenes aprendices.

Desde la butaca, aquella pequeña figura oscura las observaba y las escuchaba. No podía creer que estas tres insolentes habían entrado a su salón privado y se hubieran agarrado a los gritos otra vez sin siquiera percatarse de que ella estaba ahí.

La mujer, de elegante kimono negro y largo y lustroso cabello , cerró con calma su libro y lo colocó a un lado de su asiento.  
Tomó su largo pitillo y le dio una profunda aspirada al aromático cigarrillo que fumaba y se puso de pie.

Tan pequeñita como era, no había que extrañarse de que las otras tres bellas y luminosas jóvenes, en sus ímpetus, no la hubieran notado.  
La hermosa oriental caminó grácilmente hacia ellas, tan delicadamente que sus movimientos casi etéreos no fueron percibidos por las muchachas que casi estaban a punto que armar un ring de boxeo ahí mismo.

-¡Niñas!... ¡Niñas! – dijo la pequeña dama oriental – basta ya; saben que este tipo de comportamiento no me gusta se los he dio varias veces – dijo apuntándolas con uno de sus dedos de largas unas rojas.

-¡Pero Madame! – gimió la pelirroja - ¿Ha visto lo que ha hecho Susanna? Hasta donde llegó para cumplir la prueba ¡esto tiene que ser trampa!

- ¿Y acaso tus planes de utilizar tu fuerte sexualidad para conquistarlo no lo eran Eliza?

La muchacha pelirroja cerró la boca y bajó la cabeza avergonzada ante las palabras de su maestra.

-¡Si ella también quería hacer trampa! – dijo la pecosa – yo fui la única que jugó legalmente.

-No te des golpes de pecho Candice – dijo la oscura maestra inhalando luego de su largo pitillo – tenías que jugar con legalidad, si; pero lo que tú hiciste utilizando los sentimientos de todos los humanos a tu alrededor con tu estampa de ángel irreal y fantasioso tampoco es del todo válido ¿Qué es eso? Te dije que tenían que mezclarse entre los humanos.

-Pero... pero yo fui muy humana...- murmuró la pecosa bajando la mirada.

-¡Demasiado! Gente así como "eso" que tú representaste, no existe. No me hubiera extrañado que de pronto alguien comenzara a sospechar que eras un extraterrestre o algo así ¡Felizmente en la época a la que las envié aun no está muy de moda la ciencia ficción!

-¡Y contigo no quiero hablas Susanna!- dijo de pronto la maestra a la rubia ojiazul, que había estado mirando con burla a sus hermanas y sonriendo triunfal – Ganaste la prueba, sí; pero a ver si para la próxima vez eres menos… dramática, para lograr tus objetivos.

-Pero.. pero es que él era actor y yo pensé que...

-¿Pensar? ¿pensar? – exclamó la pelirroja.

-¡Acabáramos! ¡ahora resulta que la frentona piensa! – dijo con ironía la pecosa.

...Y la discusión comenzó de nuevo.  
La pequeña y etérea maestra oriental solo las miraba mientras seguía inhalando de su largo y elegante pitillo.

No podía evitar menear la cabeza con cierta sonrisilla al verlas así, tan niñas, tan caprichosas... ella también era así cuando era tan joven como ellas.

Al final abrió uno de los cajones de su enorme escritorio y sacó algo de este.

-¡Niñas!... ¡Niñas! – volvió a exclamar, las jóvenes se quedaron calladas y quietecitas en el acto mirando al piso – no quiero que sigan discutiendo por favor.

-Pero... - dijeron las tres compungidas - ¿Y nuestras calificaciones, Madame?

-Ya lo tengo pensado – dijo la mujer, y extendió el objeto que tenía entre sus manos.

Un bello títere de delicadas facciones que parecía hecho en porcelana.  
Tenía un sedoso cabello que parecía natural y en sus ojos, habíanse colocado un par de hermosos y diminutos zafiros.  
¡Una obra de arte!

-¿Qué les parece si comenzamos de nuevo? – dijo la mujer, mientras comenzaba a hacer bailar al precioso títere jalando de sus hilitos como le dio la gana, haciendo que las jóvenes sonrieran abiertamente por la gracia que les causaba.

-¿Les parece bien? –volvió a preguntar la maestra.  
Las tres hermanas se miraron sonriéndose pícaramente entre sí, contestando luego al unísono.

-¡Sí Madame Mizuki!


End file.
